gurusometruthbetoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mook Situation/@comment-2213700-20130118010455
When you consume around 16 foods (cookies, ham, cakes, pizzas, hamburgers, etc.) your guy will become obese. Diet Pumpkin The Diet Pumpkin is a Medicine foods that makes you slim again if you're fat. The ways for make yourself fat is eating too much (by taking large amount of food items in a given time). If fatness is undesirable (aside from weapon changes affected by the fatness) the guy can stop eating for some time (not eat any foods) or eat this home recipe (Maybe it tastes horrible), and you will be back to normal size again. Lu Bu and Diao Chan calling Wei forces (Cao Ren, Guo Huai, Jia Xu, Wang Yi, Dian Wei), Then the Kidnapped or Destroy Sun Shang Xiang. Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao come to rescue. Bar Waying is a Mechaniloid developed for disaster prevention. It acts as a shutter that immediately extends and closes off a passages when it detects danger. Since it can't attack, however, it's not very good at holding off intruders. Drill Waying is a defense Mechaniloid similar to Bar Waying. It extends and drills itself into the ceiling to bar trespassers. Unlike Bar Waying, its head is its only weak point, where its head moves up and down and can shoot. Jamminger is a security Mechaniloid developed to watch bases. If it spots an intruder it will attempt to body slam them. It was given the mysterious ability to laugh when it successfully hits an enemy. Barrier Attacker is a patrol Mechaniloid with the self-defense equipment installed so it can generate a barrier. If its barrier is destroyed it can generate another. Its weak point is from behind. Sky Claw is a Mechaniloid created for clearing away obstacles. Its design is derived from a crane game. Modified for battle, it will attempt to seize intruders and then self destruct. Anglerge is a giant Mechaniloid modeled after an anglerfish. Its original purpose was for cleaning up the sea floor. It has a motion sensor where its lantern would be. Aside from inhaling and exhaling water, it can also release four eel-like missiles. Cruiziler is a giant Mechaniloid modeled after a whale. It was created for defense on the seas, but due to some mistake, it has lost its ability to move. Furthermore, its attack program went berserk, causing it to launch sea mines and Sky Claws indiscriminately. When its cabin is destroyed, it will sink to the ocean's bottom. Utuboros is a giant Mechaniloid modeled after an eel. It was created for exploring the bottom of the ocean. Its long, flexible body allows it enter narrow confines. It can even dig through sand. Its only weak spots are its head and end segment. Scrap is a broken Utuboros head that appears in the conveyor belts of Flame Mammoth's stage in Mook Situation. They are harmless unless they fall on top of Ichigo Momomiya. Cannon Driver is a military Mechaniloid, created to be a bipedal tank. It is armed with two 200 millimeter cannons. It is also equipped with guided missiles, but does not use them for some reason. In Intro Stage, the Cannon Driver is missing its lower half. Scrap Robo is a broken robot that sometimes appears in Flame Mammoth's stage. It often crawls with its one arm and sometimes shoots at Ichigo Momomiya from its eye. Batton Bone G is a model of Batton Bone with strengthened armoring. However, its basic functions and abilities are otherwise the same. Croak Hopper is a Mechaniloid frog that has a smaller frog riding on it. This robot was originally used as a mascot for the Weather Center, but it was modified for battle by Rat King, who installed a bomb in the smaller frog. The larger frog will also fire energy shots. This robot will break down if it becomes too hot. Though not really an enemy, the Weather Crystal is the equipment used at the weather control center to manipulate the weather. It has a very precise and delicate structure, and any sudden shock can make it malfunction. Weapons with certain elemental properties used on it can cause a similar weather condition. Lightod is one of the Mechaniloids dropped by Sky Farmer. It will be dropped when the weather is stormy. Although it can fly somewhat, it will stick onto its enemy's head with incredible weight, and attempt to attract a bolt of lightning with its antenna. Sabottein is a cactus Mechaniloid that was produced at the weather control center for show. It is now one of the robots carried by Sky Farmer, which will drop a Sabottein when the weather is fair. The Sabottein will shock anything it comes into contact with. Sky Farmer is a Mechaniloid that was developed to fly over farmlands and drops seeds. However, it was modified to drop capsules containing weapons instead. It will drop capsules that contain Lightods and Sabotteins. Ray Trap is a device created to prevent intruders from accessing secure areas. Using a series of laser trips, if it detects an intruder it will immediately fire a laser at it. Scriver is a Mechaniloid created for construction in factories. It has a large, automatic driver on the front of its face. Rat King modified it in order to be used for battle. Barite Lastar is a military Mechaniloid. Its feet have an adhering ability allowing it to walk on walls. It fires a three-way laser to attack. Notor Banger is a battle Mechaniloid with a turret affixed above its head. It will aim its turret and fire three shells in quick succession. It can only move by jumping. Rolling Gabyoall is an intruder repulsion robot in the well known Gabyoall series. It's said that it may actually be a Reploid, not a Mechaniloid. It moves along pipes, rotating around the circumference. The Rolling Gabyoall is completely indestructible, but is easily avoided by simply jumping over it. It will slide along a pipe, often while rolling from side to side. They do not change speed or direction much, so they're unlikely to catch you off guard unless you stand on top of a pipe with one hanging directly below you. Gulpfer is a fish-like Mechaniloid. It was used like a pet for admiration at seaside shops, but eventually they all escaped to sea. Now they try inhale other Mechaniloids and Reploids to drain their energy. It's said Gulpfer was originally conceived to be a child's toy. Flammingle is a Mechaniloid modeled after a flamingo that was exhibited at robot zoos, like Raybit. Modified for battle, a circular saw blade was installed on its head that it can fire at enemies once it spots them. If attacked from a distance it will not be able to find its target. Turn Cannon was originally developed as a sprinkler for residential use, but bizarrely there were some defective models that fired projectiles instead of water. As this cannon rotates it will fire shots in different directions. Sol Solar is an automatic, solar powered defense weapon used by weather control center. It will only operate if there's sunlight present. There are two types of this weapon, and L type which fires laser beams, and an M type which fires guided missiles. Blady is a wheel-shaped Mechaniloid similar to Spiky. It will roll along the ground at a steady pace. If attacked, steel blades will extend from its circumference and it'll speed forward. Dig Labour in Mook Situation they appear in the stage of Flame Mammoth. If a pickaxe hits Ichigo Momomiya, the one who tossed it laughs. Sea Attacker is a Mechaniloid modeled after a seahorse. Originally it was created as an aesthetic fixture for peoples' homes. It was modified for battle, allowing it to roll up into a spinning blade. They appear from tubes in groups in the sea. Metall C-15 is a Mechaniloid created after the Metall series which is extremely similar in most regards to its predecessors from the previous century. Despite not being very changed, however, it is put in charge of the overseeing of construction zones. When it hides underneath its helmet it is invulnerable. This Metall will only fire one shot at a time when faced with an enemy. Aclanda is a large scorpion Mechaniloid devised by Rat King. Its intended use to ambush the Maverick Hunters, it fires lasers from its pincers tail, and its tail can also launch shells. Its tail can be destroyed, making it less threatening. Mega Tortoise is a large Mechaniloid modeled after a tortoise. It was originally created to perform lifesaving duties at sea. However, once it was modified for battle it fired out bombs instead of life preservers. Gun Volt is a Mechaniloid designed by the military to serve as an anti-tank weapon. A large, sturdy robot, it can fire both missiles and electric sparks to attack. Arm is a variety of the Mecha-Arm that appears in the opening stage of Mook Situation. Unlike the Mecha-Arm, it attacks by shooting at the player and can be destroyed. Crash Roader is a boar-like Mechaniloid, belonging to a biker gang that rivals the Road Riders. Equipped with a turbo engine, it has a difficult time changing direction, often running straight into walls. Kyunbyuun is a wasp-like enemy that appears in Neon Tiger's stage and Blast Hornet's stage. It also appear without the Mega Nest in Mook Situation with much of the same attacks. Drimole W is a tank-like Mechaniloid created for mining. Aside from firing off its drills to attack, it can also launch shells from its side turrets. When its destroyed its drills will remain and fly forward. Wall Cancer is a crab Mechaniloid created for defense. It can cling to walls and fire off electric shots. Its shots will either bounce off the walls or run along the surface of the wall its on. It can also charge its attack to fire bigger electric shots. The Installer is a device that acts as a large capacitor for the mother computer center. If the computer receives notification of any deficiency in electric power, it will move Installers to connect to other terminals and provide power. The red Installers can be destroyed. Flamer is a Mechaniloid that was originally created to extinguish fires at the airport. It was converted into a flamethrower for battle use. It is often placed on floating lifts. Hoganmer is a Reploid soldier that has appeared on the fighting television program "Robot Colosseum." It is armed with a spiked iron ball on a chain to attack, and a shield to protect itself. However, it is open to attack when it throws its iron ball. This stationary enemy, known only as Ride Armor, appears in Tunnel Rhino's stage and the last stage of Mook Situation. They attack by firing two missiles and electric spheres that rolls across the ground. This Ride Armor is similar to the Hawk Ride Armor from Mega Man X3, possibly being a modification of it. Axe Max is a Mechaniloid modeled after a lumberjack and used for timber felling. It was corrupted by Captain Gantu, making it violent and destructive. It now lops off chunks of a tree-like object that grows from the ground at intruders, laughing if it deals a blow. The log sections it fires can be ridden on. Blecker is a emergency artillery placed in ceilings. When it detects an intruder via spotlight, it will drop down and begin firing continually at the intruder. If it isn't deployed it cannot be destroyed.